yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
17/62
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 62-قَالَ أَرَأَيْتَكَ هَذَا الَّذِي كَرَّمْتَ عَلَيَّ لَئِنْ أَخَّرْتَنِ إِلَى يَوْمِ الْقِيَامَةِ لأَحْتَنِكَنَّ ذُرِّيَّتَهُ إَلاَّ قَلِيلاً Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 62-Kâle e raeyteke hâzellezî kerremte aley(aleyye), le in ahharteni ilâ yevmil kıyâmeti le ahtenikenne zurriyyetehû illâ kalîlâ(kalîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kâle : dedi * 2. e : mi * 3. raeyte-ke : senin görüşün * 4. hâzâ : bu * 5. ellezî : ki o * 6. kerremte : sen yücelttin, kerim kıldın, üstün kıldın, şerefli kıldın * 7. aleyye : bana, benim üzerime * 8. le in ahharte-ni : gerçekten eğer beni ertelersen * 9. ilâ yevmil kıyâmeti : kıyâmet gününe * 10. le ahtenikenne : muhakkak ele geçireceğim, kumanda edeceğim, bana tâbî kılacağım * 11. zurriyyete-hu : onun soyunu, zürriyetini * 12. illâ : ancak, başka, hariç * 13. kalîlen : az Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 62-Bildir bana demişti, benden daha şerefli ve yüce olarak yarattığın bu mahlûk kimdir? Kıyamet gününe dek yaşatırsan beni andolsun ki pek azı müstesna, onun soyunu azdıracağım. Ali Bulaç Meali * 62-Demişti ki: "Şu bana karşı yücelttiğine bir bak; andolsun, eğer bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre tanırsan, onun soyunu -pek az dışında- kuşkusuz kendime bağlı kılacağım." Ahmet Varol Meali * 62-Dedi ki: "Şu bana üstün kıldığına bir baksana! Andolsun, eğer bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre tanırsan çok azı dışında onun soyunu kendime bağlayacağım." Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 62-'Benden üstün kıldığını görüyor musun? Kıyamet gününe kadar beni ertelersen, and olsun ki, azı bir yana, onun soyunu kendi buyruğum altına alacağım' demişti. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 62-Yine demişti ki: “Benden üstün tuttuğun kişi bu mu, söyler misin? Andolsun eğer beni kıyamete kadar ertelersen, onun soyunu, pek azı hariç, (azdırarak) kontrolüm altına alacağım.” Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 62-Dedi ki: «Şu benden üstün kıldığına da bir bak! Yemin ederim ki, eğer beni kıyamete kadar yaşatırsan, pek azı dışında, onun neslini kendime bağlayacağım!» Edip Yüksel Meali * 62-'Benden üstün kıldığın şu kişiyi görüyor musun? Beni diriliş gününe kadar geciktirirsen, onun soyunu, pek azı hariç sahiplenip perişan edeceğim.,' dedi Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 62-Dedi ki: «Şu benim üzerime üstün kıldığın kişiye baksana!» Yemin ederim ki eğer beni kıyamet gününe kadar yaşatırsan, ben onun zürriyetini pek azı hariç kesinlikle kumandam altına alacağım.» Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 62-Baksan a dedi: şu benim üzerime tekrim ettiğine, kasem ederim ki eğer beni Kıyamet gününe kadar te'hır edersen ben onun zürriyyetini pek azı müstesna olmak üzere mutlak kumandam altına alırım- Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 62-Dedi ki: «Bana haber ver, şunu ki, benim üzerime mükerrem kıldın. Yemin ederim ki, eğer beni Kıyamet gününe kadar tehir eder isen elbette onun zürriyetini, birazı müstesna olmak üzere mutlaka hakimiyetimin altına alırım.» Muhammed Esed * 62-ve "Benden üstün tuttuğun (şu aptal) şeye bak! Eğer bana Kıyamet Günü'ne kadar zaman verirsen, çok azı dışında, onun soyundan gelenleri mutlaka peşime takacağım" diye ekledi. Suat Yıldırım * 62-(61-62) Bir zaman meleklere: "Ademe secde edin!" dedik, onlar da hemen secdeye kapandılar, yalnız İblis secde etmeyip: "Çamurdan yarattığın kimseye secde mi ederim!" "Benden üstün kıldığın adam bu mu? Eğer kıyamet gününe kadar bana bir mühlet versen, gör bak nasıl da onun soyunu pek azı dışında kumandam altına alacağım!" dedi.- Süleyman Ateş Meali * 62-"Şu benden üstün yaptığını gördün mü (nesi var onun ki onu benden üstün kıldın)? Andolsun, eğer beni kıyâmet gününe kadar ertelersen, onun zürriyetini, pek azı hariç kökünden koparıp sürükleyeceğim!" dedi. Şaban Piriş Meali * 62-Benden üstün kıldığın adam bu mu? Eğer, bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre verirsen, çok azı dışında onun soyunu emir ve kumandam altına alacağım! dedi. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 62-'Bana üstün kıldığın şu kimseye bak,' dedi. 'Eğer beni kıyamet gününe kadar bırakacak olursan, and olsun ki, pek azı dışında ben onun neslini kendime bağlarım.' Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 62-Yine dedi: "Şu benden üstün kıldığına bir baksana! Yemin olsun, eğer beni kıyamet gününe kadar ertelersen, onun soyunu, pek azı hariç, hükmüm altına alacağım." Yusuf Ali (English) * 62- He said: "Seest Thou? this is the one whom Thou hast honoured above me! If Thou wilt but respite me to the Day of Judgment, I will surely bring his descendants under my sway - all but a few!"(2252) M. Pickthall (English) * 62- He said: Seest Thou this (creature) whom Thou hast honoured above me, if Thou give me grace until the Day of Resurrection I verily will seize his seed, save but a few. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 62- (Yine İblis) dedi ki: "Şu benden üstün kıldığını gördün mü? Yemin ederim ki, eğer beni kıyamet gününe kadar ertelersen, pek azı hariç, onun zürriyetini kendi buyruğum altına alacağım." Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *61- Hani meleklere: "Adem'e secde edin" demiştik. İblis'in dışında (hepsi) secde etmişlerdi.(74) Demişti ki: "Bir çamur olarak yarattığın kimseye ben secde eder miyim?" 62- Demişti ki: "Şu bana karşı yücelttiğine bir bak; andolsun, eğer bana kıyamet gününe kadar süre tanırsan, onun soyunu -pek azı dışında- kuşkusuz kendime bağlı kılacağım."(75) 63- Demişti ki: "Git, onlardan kim sana uyarsa, şüphesiz sizin cezanız cehennemdir; eksiksiz bir ceza." 64- "Onlardan güç yetirdiklerini sesinle sarsıntıya uğrat,(76) atlıların ve yayalarınla onların üstüne yaygarayı kopar,(77) mallarda ve çocuklarda onlara ortak ol(78) ve onlara çeşitli vaadlerde bulun."(79) Şeytan, onlara aldatmadan başka bir şey vadetmez. 65- "Benim kullarım; senin onlar üzerinde hiç bir zorlayıcı gücün (hakimiyetin) yoktur."(80) Vekil olarak Rabbin yeter.(81) AÇIKLAMA 74. Bkz. Bakara: 30-39, Nisa: 117-121, Araf: 11-25, Hicr: 26-42, İbrahim: 22 Bu hikaye burada, kafirlere, Allah'a karşı olan tutum ve davranışlarının aynı şeytanınki gibi olduğu anlatılmak üzere tekrarlanmıştır. Gerçekte onlar insanın en büyük düşmanı olan şeytana uyuyorlar ve onun, insanlığın yaratılışının başlangıcında, Adem'in soyundan gelenleri saptırmak üzere verdiği sözü yerine getirmek için kurduğu tuzaklara düşüyorlar. 75. Yani, "Onları, itaatte sabit kalmayı gerektiren Allah'a halife olma konumundan ayıracağım. Onların yüce konumdan ayrılmaları aynen bir ağacın kökünden sökülmesi gibidir." 76. Arapça metnin sözlük anlamı şöyledir: "Zayıf ve güçsüz bulduklarını silip süpürebilirsin." 77. Burada şeytan, bir bölgeyi atlılar ve yayalarla basan, belirli şeylerin çalınmasını, talan edilmesini emreden bir soyguncuya benzetilmektedir. Şeytanın atlıları ve yayaları, onun görevini sayısız şekillerde ifa eden insanlar ve cinlerdir. 78. Bu, şeytan ile takipçilerinin arasındaki ilişkiyi açıklayan çok anlamlı bir cümledir. Bir taraftan şeytan hiç bir çaba harcamaksızın, kendisine uyan bir kimsenin mallarına ve kazancına ortak olur; diğer taraftan günah, isyan ve kötü davranışların cezasını paylaşmada, ortak olmaz. Yine böyle bir adamın çocukları ile ilgili olarak, sadece baba onları büyütüp yetiştirme zahmetine katlanır. Fakat baba şeytanın saptırmalarıyla sadece kendisi değil de şeytan da çocuğun babası imiş gibi onu kötü ve ahlâksız bir şekilde etkiler. 79. Şeytan onları boş başarı vaadleriyle kandırır ve onları boş ümitlerle oyalar. 80. Bunun iki anlamı vardır: 1) "Sen insanoğlunu kendi yoluna uydurmak için zorlama gücüne sahip değilsin. Senin yapabileceğin tek şey onları boş vaadler ve ümitlerle kandırmandır; fakat onların sana uyup uymama seçenekleri olacaktır. Onları isteksizce kendine uymaya zorlamaya gücün yetmez." 2) "Sen benim doğru kullarımı, kandırmayı başaramazsın. Zayıf ve güçsüzler sana uysa da, bana itaatte sabit olan Salih kullarım üzerinde bir tasarrufta bulunamazsın." 81. Yani, "Allah'a güvenen, O'nun hidayetine ve yardımına inanan kimseler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde başka bir desteğe ihtiyaç duymayacaklardır. Çünkü Allah onların şeytanın saptırmalarından uzak kalmalarına yardım edecek, onları koruyacak ve doğru yola iletecektir. Diğer taraftan kendi güçlerine veya Allah'tan başka güçlere güvenenler, şeytanla imtihan edildiklerinde, bu imtihandan başarılı çıkamayacaklardır." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *62. ve "Benden üstün tuttuğun aptal şeye bak! Eğer bana Kıyamet Günü'ne kadar zaman verirsen, çok azı dışında, onun soyundan gelenleri mutlaka peşime takacağım" (76) diye ekledi. 76 - Karş. 7:16-17. Haneke fiili sözcük olarak "atın alt çenesine (hanek) ip ya da gem geçirdi" anlamına geliyor; tabii, yenmek maksadıyla: dolayısıyla buradaki ihteneke formu "birine gem taktı, boyun eğdirdi", "körükörüne itaatini sağladı" anlamı taşımaktadır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *62. Dedi ki: Bana haber ver, şunu ki, benim üzerime üstün kıldın yemin ederim ki, eğer beni kıyamet gününe kadar tehir eder isen elbette onun neslini, birazı müstesna olmak üzere mutlaka hâkimiyetimin altına alırım. 62. 0 pis şeytan (dedi ki: Bana haber ver) kendisine secde edilmesini emrettiğin (şunu ki:) şu Adem'i ki, onu (benim üzerime üstün kıldın) ne sebepten dolayı onu benim üzerine tercih ettin ve üstün kılmış oldun?. Ben ışıklı bir cevher olan ateşten yaratılmış olduğum halde neden sudan, topraktan yaratılmış bir kimseye secde edeyim?. Lânetli İblis düşünmüyordu ki: Bütün kâinat cüzleri, bir cevher mahiyetinde demektir, hepsini de yaratmış olan, Allah Teâlâdır, hepsinin de çeşit çeşit faideleri vardır. Maamafih mahlûkatın vazifesi, Allah'ın emrine uymaktır. Her ilâhî emrin bir nice hikmetleri vardır, mahlûkatın o hikmetleri tamamen bilmesi icabetmez. Mükellef olan kimselere lâzımdır ki, hiçbir ilâhî emrin boş yere olmayacağını "bilip ona riayet edilmesini bir kulluk vazifesi bilsin. Şeytan ise bunu takdir edemedi, nefsine mağlûp oldu ve şöyle dedi: (yemin ederim ki: eğer beni) Ey Yüce Yaratıcı!, (kıyamet gününe kadar tehir eder) de yaşatır (isen onun) Adem'in (zürriyetini, birazı) ilâhî koruma altında olan evliya zü.mresi (müstesna olmak üzere mutlaka) ayartmak, vesvese vermek sureti ile (hâkimiyetimin altına alırım) onları kuşatırım, onları dilediğim tarafa götürürüm.